High-speed serial data driven between a transmitter and a receiver may be conditioned by an intermediary signal conditioning device. Pericom Semiconductor Corporation (“Pericom”) of San Jose, Calif., provides such intermediary signal condition devices under the name of ReDriver™ devices. Conventionally, intermediary signal conditioning devices are formed using bipolar junction transistors (“BJTs”). However, ReDriver™ devices from Pericom use metal-oxide-semiconductor (“MOS”) transistors. Conventional BJT-based intermediary signal condition devices use higher levels of voltage supply for performing at high performance levels, such as for high-speed serial data communication for example, than comparably positioned ReDriver™ devices from Pericom.
However, conventional communication power supplies used in high-speed serial data application are tailored to providing voltage supply levels for BJT-based devices and not MOS-based devices. These power supplies heretofore precluded use of MOS-based devices in such communication applications.
Accordingly, it would desirable and useful to provide for use of MOS-based devices in communication applications conventionally associated with BJT-based devices.